fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mermaid: cartoon Crossover Style Chapter 8: Mischief in the Kitchen
Chapter 8: Mischief in the Kitchen Meanwhile, Luigi, Bloo, Eduardo, Daisy, Lilo Pelekai (an 8-year-old girl with long black hair, a round nose, and brown eyes and wore a red dress with white palm leaves and dark blue sandals) and Sasuke (who was a twelve-year-old boy and has black hair, and wore a blue shirt, blue shorts, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it) sat at the table as Mario looked out the window at the sea. (A/N: I also put in Sasuke, who is also from Naruto, and Lilo, because of Stitch and had them take the role of Grimsby, just like Luigi, Daisy, Bloo, and Eduardo.) “Oh, Mario. Be reasonable.” Sasuke said, “Nice young ladies just don’t swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and just flutter off into oblivion.” “He does have a point, Mario.” Bloo agreed. “I’m-a telling you, guys, she was-a real.” Mario replied, looking at Luigi, Bloo, Eduardo, Daisy, Lilo and Sasuke, “I’m gonna find-a that girl.” He looked back out the window and finished, “And-a I’m gonna marry her.” “Now, come on, dear. Don’t be shy.” Sakura’s voice said as she and Peach, who was now wearing a beautiful purple dress, entered. Mario was astonished by Peach’s looks. “Oh, Mario. Isn’t-a she a vision?” Luigi asked. “You look-a- wonderful.” Mario said, looking at Peach. “Come, come, come, you must-a be famished. Let me help you, my dear.” Luigi said, pulling Peach’s chair out and allowing her to sit in it. She saw a fork in front of her, picks it up and starts combing her hair with it, “There-a we go – ah – quite comfy? Uh. It’s – It’s not-a often that we have such-a a lovely dinner-a guest, eh Mario?” “Yep.” Mario replied, smiling. But then, he, Luigi, Daisy, Bloo, Eduardo, Lilo, Sasuke and Sakura look at Peach strangely while she was combing her hair with a fork. She noticed everyone looking at her strangely and she immediately puts it down. As Luigi sat down, he began to smoke a pipe. Peach saw the pipe and brightened. She made a gesture as if asking to see it. Luigi looked toward Peach and noticed that she wanted to see the pipe. He handed her the pipe. “Oh, do you-a like it?” Luigi asked, “It is-a rather fine, and-a I-” He got cut off when Peach blew into the pipe as hard as she could, causing a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Luigi’s face was covered in what looked like soot. Mario, Bloo, Eduardo, Daisy, Lilo and Sasuke burst out laughing, and stopped a second later. “Oh, my.” Sakura said, giggling, “This is funny, Sasuke!” “I agree, Sakura.” Sasuke chuckled. “Ahem.” Mario said, clearing his throat, “Sorry-a, Luigi.” “Why, Mario. That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile in weeks.” Sakura stated. “Oh, very amusing.” Luigi said ironically as he cleaned his own face. “So what’s for dinner, Sakura?” Sasuke asked. “Yeah! I’m starving!” Bloo exclaimed. “Oh, you’re gonna love it.” Sakura replied, “The chef’s been fixing his specialty, stuffed mushroom.” Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Toadsworth woke back up when he heard someone humming. He stood up and looked around the corner to see a twelve-year-old boy. He has blond spiky hair, and he wore an orange sweatshirt with a white collar, orange sweatpants, and the same headband and footwear Sasuke wore. He has an apron around his waist and a chef’s hat on his head. He was Naruto, the kitchen’s chef. His humming started to become singing now. Naruto: Nouvelle cuisine Les Champes Elysses Maurice Chevalier (He cleared his throat.) Les poissons Les poissons How I love les poissons Love to chop (On the next three chops, Toadsworth cringed.) And to serve little fish First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah mais oui Ca c’est toujours delish (Toadsworth looked like he wanted to throw up.) Les poissons Les poissons Hee hee hee Hah hah hah! With the cleaver I hack them in two (Toadsworth then went face to face with the face of a dead fish’s head. Toadsworth made a silly face and looked like he wanted to scream.) I pull out what’s inside And I serve it up fried God, I love little fishes Don’t you? (After he hid under a lettuce leaf, Toadsworth knelt down so much, he now looked like a regular mushroom.) Here’s something for tempting the palate (Toadsworth starts crawling while he’s under the leaf.) Prepared in the classic technique First you pound the fish flat with a mallet (On “pound”, Naruto pounded the fish with a mallet while Toadsworth gets sent up in the air.) Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice (On “slash”, “belly” and “slice”, Toadsworth cringed even harder as he hides in his mushroom hat.) Then you rub some salt in ‘Cause that makes it taste nice (Naruto walked over to the cabinet and picked up the lettuce leaf and found mushroom Toadsworth underneath it.) Holy cow, I have missed one! (Then he picked up mushroom Toadsworth) Sacre bleu! What is this? How on earth could I’ve miss Such a sweet mushroom from a tab? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go in the sauce (He tossed Toadsworth into a bowl full of sauce.) Now some flour, I think Just a dab (He tossed a dab of flour on Toadsworth, making him entirely white from the flour. He sneezed.) Now I stuff you with bread (He stuffed Toadsworth with some bread.) It don’t hurt ’cause you’re dead And you’re certainly lucky you are (On “are”, he spat out the bread.) ‘Cause it’s gonna be hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo mon poisson Au revoir! (A/N: I’m having Naruto use some French for this part of the fic, because he learned the French song. So please don’t flame me!) He tossed Toadsworth into the pot. But when he almost landed in the water, the flour on him was gone and hopped back onto the counter and Naruto picked him up with what looked like a pitching fork. “What is this?” He wondered. Then, Toadsworth pinched his nose really hard, he yelled out and he began to chase him around the room. Toadsworth jumped away from him just as Naruto landed his hand on a frying pan. Again, he screamed in pain just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He held his foot and jumped around yelling ‘ow’ several times. He then took a bunch of knives and threw them at Toadsworth who hid under the counter. Naruto went over there with his clever ready to slice and dice. Toadsworth then took the bowl of sauce and put it over Naruto’s head. The bowl broke and now Naruto was mad; he took his cleaver and sliced the counter but noticed Toadsworth was gone and noticed he went to a shelf full of plates and pans. He ran over there with a mallet and Toadsworth hid in the shelves just as Naruto jumped and crashed into the shelves. Meanwhile, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Bloo, Eduardo, Daisy, Lilo, Sasuke and Sakura could hear the huge crash from inside the dining room. “Uh- I think I better go see what Naruto is up to.” Sakura said before she ran off. Back in the kitchen, which was now a total mess, Naruto searched frantically for Toadsworth. “Come out, you pipsqueak and FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!!” Naruto shouted. “NARUTO!!!!” Sakura yelled and Naruto immediately spun around to see Sakura in the doorway, tapping her foot. Then his eyes widen in fear. He always hated when Sakura is losing her temper at takes it out on him. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!” She yelled in her enraged voice. “I- uh- It’s just-” Naruto stammered, and replied, smiling innocently, “I’m sorry, Sakura.” Then he does his toothy grin in a nervous way. Sakura scoffed as she rolled her eyes and picked up the tray and walked back to the dining room. Back in the dining room, Sasuke said, “You know, Mario, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?” “I’m-a sorry, Sasuke, what-a was that?” Mario asked, turning towards Sasuke as Sakura came back and put everyone’s plates, which were covered, each in front of everyone. He didn’t seem to be listening to him. “You can’t spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life.” Luigi said, and Sasuke lifted his plate cover to reveal Toadsworth, “Get your mind off -” Mario cut him off. “Easy, Luigi, easy. I get-a it.” Mario replied as he, along with Luigi, Daisy, Bloo, Eduardo and Sasuke did not notice Peach lifting her plate cover and signaling Toadsworth to hide there, and Toadsworth ran across, unnoticed. But Lilo saw Toadsworth, curious, as Mario continued, “It’s not a bad idea. If she’s interested.” Toadsworth successfully made it underneath Peach’s plate cover. Peach put the cover back over her plate immediately and leaned on it as Mario turned toward her and asked, “Well – whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?” Peach nodded. “Wonderful! Now, let’s eat, before this crab wanders off my plate.” Sasuke said as he used his fork to eat some of his crab, only to find his plate empty. Could it be that Peach lost her voice to a witch? Lilo thought, If so, then that moving mushroom must be Peach’s friend. I must let Stitch know about it. But I don’t want Mario to find out yet. Later that night, Peach, who was wearing pink pajamas, watched, from the balcony of her bedroom, Mario was playing with Stitch. “Come here, boy.” Mario said as he played with Stitch. He looked up at Peach and waved to her. Peach, who became a bit embarrassed, waved back and went back inside of her room. Inside Peach’s room, Peach got into bed in a big bed while Toad and Toadette are ready for bed. “This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my young life.” Toadsworth said half to himself angrily as he brushed the lettuce out of his hat. Peach pat Toadsworth on the head. Toadsworth then turned toward Peach and said, “I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young.” “Now, we got to make a plan to get Mario to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best.” Toad said. “You gotta bat your eyes, like this.” Toadette said as she demonstrated batting her eyes, and then she puckered her lips up a lot, “You gotta pucker up your lips – like this.” Toadette stopped to look at Peach, who was now asleep. “Peach?” Toadette asked, until she noticed Peach sleeping soundly. Toadette smiled and said as she, Toad and Toadsworth got into bed next to Toadette. Ed smiled as well and got into another bed, lying next to Al. “You are hopeless, girl. You know that? Completely hopeless…” Toadsworth said as he yawned. And with that, Peach, Toadsworth, Toad, and Toadette fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, in the undersea palace, Kakashi had a worried look on his face as he paced back and forth. Then, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala came up to him. “Any sign of them?” Kakashi asked, turning towards them. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala shook their heads sadly and Tiff said, “No, your majesty. We searched everywhere.” “Yeah. We haven’t found a single trace of Peach or Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette.” Tuff added. “Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral explored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she’s safe at home.” Kakashi replied. “Yes, sire.” Tiff said as she, Kirby, Tuff, Fololo and Falala bowed before Kakashi, and they then swam off. “Oh. What have I done? What have I done?” Kakashi asked sadly to himself. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies